


Mundane

by Curuchamion



Category: Legend (TV 1995)
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Janos, do you ever wonder what <i>normal</i> people do on a Saturday night?"</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/82602.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts).



> Written for one of those random prompt memes I occasionally do. Prompt was "Legend fandom, Janos Bartok, mundane". (My titling is Original, yes. *g*)

"You know, Janos," Ernest Pratt mused, "if you hadn't started fiddling around with the course of that river, we wouldn't be in this mess right now."

"I wouldn't call it a _mess_ , exactly," retorted Janos Bartok, looking up from rifling his coat-pockets just long enough to shoot Ernest a look of wounded dignity. "Think of it as... an inspiration."

"Oh, sure. An inspiration." Pratt wrinkled his nose at the word. "Our heroes are chained together, by the ankles, in the bottom of an abandoned mine shaft. The villain has thrown the key into a Bottomless Pit! Of course in the best dime-novel tradition it lands on a convenient ledge just out of reach... and instead of simply hitting the rusty chain with a rock," he yanked on said chain to illustrate his point, earning him a slightly distracted glare from his preoccupied friend, "Nicodemus Legend insists on saving the day with Science. Capital S. That's not an inspiration, Janos, my friend; that's--" He waggled his index finger tellingly in the air. "--a _cliché!_ "

"All right," said Bartok equably, "it's a cliché. Sit on my legs, please." And he flopped onto his stomach and leaned over the edge of the bottomless pit.


End file.
